Elyon
Elyon is a character found in Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter. The leader of the Regents, he is both the oldest and the wisest of them. Elyon is also known as "Origin" as he was the first person to link with a Dragon but failed to reach the sky as Hortensia's vision foretold. Role in Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter Long before the story begins, Elyon linked with the Dragon Half Odjn and became the first Chosen to try to reach the surface. He defeated the Regents and even scarred their leader Deamoned in their battle. When he finally reached the gate to the surface, Elyon began to question whether his actions were truly his or whether he was simply being controlled by the Dragon Odjn. He rejected Odjn and instead chose to be the leader of the Regents so he may judge other Chosen and see if his actions were truly his or the Dragon's will. Many Chosen came after and all of them ultimately failed, in time Elyon's own health began to deteriorate and knowing his time was coming to end sets in motion a plan to finally test whether he made the right choice not returning to the surface. He spearheaded the creation of Nina in hopes of propelling the vision that "Man would gain Wings, and return to the Sky." Elyon also set in motion the events of the game further by linking Ryu to Odjn, to see if someone not naturally Chosen with a 1/4th D-Ratio could actually accomplish what the true Chosen had all failed to do. He has the Regents watch over Ryu and his companions' struggles and finally faces off with him when Ryu beats the odds and defeats the Regents. Though defeated, Elyon is happy to see Ryu succeed where his own mistrust had failed his journey, and his defeat allows the party to finally reach the final gate where an old friend lay in wait. Battle Elyon is fought on the Geovator past Centre. Unlike other boss battles, Elyon's battle is a timed battle. The player has 20 rounds to defeat him or they face an automatic game over. Elyon fights in four Stages called Yuga's with each stage utilizing a new attack pattern. The first move Elyon performs is an ability called Alter Ego which summons two copies of himself that have no ABD and low HP but otherwise share his stats and skills. It is not required to defeat the Alter Egos to win the fight but is in the player's best interest to eliminate them to minimize damage and their XP bonuses. Etymology Elyon's name is a Biblical Hebrew word that means "God Most High". His codname, Origin means beginning. Elyon's name is mostly likely a symbolic name denoting his absolute authority within Sheldar. In his battle, Elyon's attack patterns change when he enters a new "Yuga". Yuga is a Hindu "epoch" and its said that their are four Cycles or Epochs that shows the life cycle of a world. Trivia *According to interviews with the design team, Elyon's character and design is based off of Fou-Lu. *Although never stated in-game, Elyon's D-Ratio is confirmed to be 1/4th by the design team. *Elyon is responsible for Deamoned's missing eye. Gallery Bof5-elyon.jpg Category:Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter Characters Category:Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter Non-Playable Characters